Callados Sentimientos
by LadyGalatea282
Summary: Es como lo que pasó luego de que se desmaý Kura-chan en el dirigible, lo que quiere decir qie no tiene nada que ver con la reality, asi que lean no más LeoXKura


**Callados sentimientos**   
_Fan Fic Basado en HunterXHunter_   
_KurapicaXLeorio_   
_ By Kawaii Galatea Catallonya_

Kurapica se habia desmayado y descansaba en un dormitorio, Leorio lo vijilaba medio dormido sentado en un sillon que seguramente habia hacercado a la cama. Kurapica comenzó a despertarse y Leorio lo notó, aunque la habitación estaba a oscuras. 

¿Como te sientes? - Preguntó su preocupado amigo al rubio, que habia comenzado a centarse. 

Mejor, de echo ya estoy bien - Kurapica hizo ademán de salír de la cama, pero un fuerticimo mareo lo detuvo, y un par de grandes y suaves brazos detuvieron su caida. 

¿Mejor?... Kurapica, ¿sabes lo que te paso amigo?... - Kurapica no le respondió, solo se recostó en la cama boca arriba tapandose los ojos con la mano.- Kurapica, tuviste una grave descompensación, ¿sabes lo que eso segnifica? 

No. Pero supongo que me darás un sermón de todas formas...- Kurapica miró con un ojo a Leorio, que lo miraba impasible. 

¿Decirte que me preocupo por ti es un sermon, a todos nos preocupa tu salud... no te has estado cuidando nada, ¿verdad?... dime, ¿cuando fué la ultima vez que comiste? - Kurapica dejó de mirarlo cerrando sus ojos, la mano bajó. 

¿Importa demaciado? - Preguntó Kurapica, la conversación no le gustaba, era él generalmente el que daba los sermones, no se los daban a él. 

¡Por supuesto que si!... ¡¿en que estás pensando Kurapica, ¡Por dios! - Respondió enfadado Leorio, esa pregunta le cayó pesimo. 

Luego de calmarse, miró a Kurapica que a su vez lo estaba mirando con los ojos asombrados, ya que no se esperaba tal reacción. 

Tenia que estar con todo en lo de la captura de la Araña, no tenía tiempo de ciertas cosas. - Respondió el chico rubio, sintiendose culpable por la reacción del moreno. 

Comer o cuidarse no es algo que se puede dejár de lado así como así, pudo pasarte algo peor... - La voz de Leorio comenzó a quebrarse. 

Leorio, no te preocupes, no pasó nada grave, ¿de acuerdo? - Kurapica se habia sentado en la cama, mirando a Leorio que miraba el piso, puso una mano en el hombro del moreno. 

Leorio al sentir la leve caricia de Kurapica le hizo mirarlo, mirar al chico rubio pequeño, con ojos grandes, azules, sensuales, expresivos, y con ese cuerpo deliciosamente delgado, con los labios sonrrosados y pequeños, perfectos, esplendidos en toda su perfección. Leorio se avalanzó sobre esa criatura abrazandola contra su pecho, para que sintiera toda la preocupacion que le hizo sentir con la sola idea de perderlo. 

Kurapica... 

Le...orio... 

Kurapica, no vuelvas a hacer eso, moriría si algo llegase a pasarte, eres uno de los pocos tesoros de mi vida, algo que no me propuse querer tanto, he llegado a apreciarte tanto como aprecié a mi mejor amigo Pietro, promete no hacer eso otra vez.- Leorio con cada palabra aptretaba más contra si a aquel pequeño cuerpo, acariciando su sedoso cabello, a punto de llorar - Prometelo - Repitió Leorio casi al oido del rubio que estaba cada vez más sorprendido (N/A: QUE CURSII!) 

Lo.. lo prometo Leorio... Perdoname - Haciendo su promesa, Leorio lo dejó libre de aquella prición. 

¿Perdonarte? - Leorio miró a los ojos al rubio - Yo tengo parte de la culpa de lo que te pasó, además sé bien que para tí la venganza de los Kutura es muy importante y te entiendo, si mi familia fuera masacrada, si la tuviera, claro, tambien buscaría venganza. 

¿Entonces que fué todo eso? - Preguntó contrariado el pequeño rubio. 

Bueno... quería hacerte prometer que no te expusieras otra vez, de verdad me preocupaste. 

Haa... ¿y los demás? 

Afuera, unos minutos antes 

Creo que Kurapica despertó - Dijo Senritsu a los dos chicos que miraban por la ventana de aquel dirijible. 

En serio, y como lo sabe usted? - Preguntó Gon al pequeño hombre. 

Seguro que es cierto, este señor tiene un oido asombroso - Respondió Killua 

Entonces vamos! - Como siempre, Gon sin asombrarse de ciertas cosas 

Los tres se encaminaron a la habitacion donde descanzaba Kurapica (que estaba un poco lejos). Cuando estaban a medio camino Senritsu los hizo detenerse. 

Creo que no es el momento 

Por que? - Preguntó el peliblanco un poco harto 

Calmate Killua - Dijo Gon. 

Estan teniendo una conversación importante, no devemos interrumpir. 

Y cuantos dias de cama me va a dar el doctor?- Preguntó Kurapica para calmar un poco el ambiente. 

Unos tres días, tienes ojeras, estas mas palido que de costumbre y tu aura se muestra muy debil, usaste demaciado en poco tiempo tu tecnica de Nen. 

Es mucho tiempo... no quiero, no lo soportaría. - Dijo Kurapica como niño mimado, o sea, mejillas hinchadas mirando a un lado con los brazos cruzados y como encojido en su lugar. 

Bueno...- Leorio se puso de pié y encendió la luz - Lo siento, pero así tendrá que ser, y no te comportes como malcriado jajajaja... Auch! - Kurapica le habia lanzado una almoada en la cabeza.- ¿Y eso? 

Para que la broma se acabe de una vez - Kurapica dijo mientras miraba serio a Leorio. Luego desvió la mirada hacia la pared. 

Ha... que pesado, casi nunca me dejas entrar en tu metro cuadrado - Dijo el moreno saliendo rapidamente, para eludir un seguro cuestionamiento que le lanzaría el rubio testarudo. 

Leorio salió como alma que se lleva el diablo de la habitación donde estaba y Kurapica se quedó con la pregunta que le quería lanzar en la boquita, el rubiecito no tuvo mas que dejar la conversación para después, pero pensandolo mejor, seguro que el moreno alto volvía, porque le dió mucha importancia a lo de la alimentación... 

La puerta por donde habia salido Leorio se habrió de golpe trayendose a Kurapica de sus divagaciones con un sobresalto a la realidad. Eran Gon quien abrió la puerta, con Senritsu y Killua. 

Kurapica, que bueno que despertaste, como estas?- Gon se lanzó a sentarse en los pies de la cama donde Kurapica descanzaba. 

Gon, No seas tan infantil, no ves que a Kurapica le puede dar otro infarto!- Dijo Killua 

Gon con carita culpable - Lo siento Kurapica... jejeje 

Ejem...- Se aclaró la garganta Kurapica - Bueno, no fue para tanto, además, no me ha dado ningun infarto - Mirando con una venita a Killua - De acuerdo? 

Killua con carita de gato asentia con la cabeza euforicamente. 

¿Kurapica, que fue lo que te sucedió?- Preguntó Senritsu, quien se mantenía callado devido a la divertida escena que se llevó a cabo ante sus ojos. 

Leorio dice que tuve una pequeña descompensación, nada importante. 

Ahora Leorio te usará como conejillo de indias! jajajaja - Se mofó Killua divertido. 

Eso no es gracioso Killua - Dijo Gon 

Dolió... eso no es cierto, nunca haría eso, no te preocupes Kurapica - Dijo Leorio quien entraba en ese momento con un carrito con comida y la dejaba a un lado de la cama, para luego sentarse a un lado de Kurapica. 

Seguro? - preguntó Kurapica mirandolo de reojo. 

Claro que si gran tonto. 

El inteligente de los inteligentes ha hablado... no me hagas reír.- Kurapica trataba de no demostrarlo, pero la fiebre hacía acto de presencia otra vez, una leve capa de sudor le comenzaba a empapar la frente y el cabello de la misma, Kurapica comenzaba a ver borroso. Una mano grande, suave y cálida se posó en su frente. 

Tienes fiebre 

Leorio le dio una medicina y un baso con agua, Kurapica la tomó de la mano de quién se la ofrecía y se la echó a la boca, para luego tomar agua rapido. El sabor de algunas medicinas es tan desagradable que es mejor salir de eso de una vez. Luego le puso un plato con comida frente a sus ojos, que mostraron cierto desagrado. 

Quiero que te comas todo eso - Le dijo el moreno. 

Ahora?... de acuerdo - Kurapica tomó el plato y comenzó a comer lenta, pausada y gatunamente... la comida al fin y al cabo no sabía tan mál... hacía tiempo que no provaba vocado... y como que el hambre volvió de repente, obligandolo al tomar el plato con una mano y echarce cantidades y cantidades de comida a la boca. 

WOW, que manera de comerce las sobras de la cena! - Gritó Killua, quien se había quedado mirando. ( en realidad, no habia seguido este fic hace tanto tiempo que se me habia olvidado que se suponía que había más personajes en la habitacion y tuve que leer todo otra vez) 

Kurapica dejo de comer y Gon le gritó un - KILLUA!- a Killua, por la broma. 

Kurapica, no es cierto!- Le dijo Gon para que siguiera comiendo, pero Kurapica se habia quedado como tiezo, con los ojos abiertos, y la boca cerrada, el plato de comida en la bandeja... cuando de pronto de un salto, casi salto poque andaba medio mareado aún, y con las manos cerrando su boca, trató de llegar rapidamente al baño, cosa que alarmó a los demás, pero Leorio fué quien lo ayudó a llegar, hasta que Kurapica descargó el contenido de su estomago en el baño, mientras Leorio lo ayudaba a sostenerce. 

Eso te pasó por comer demaciado rapido sin haber comido durante mucho tiempo... pero de todas formas quiero que comas más... claro.. cuando termines de alimentar al baño...- Le decía mientras Kurapica seguia vaciando su estomago, hasta que ya pudo controlar sus arcadas, y las nauseas comenzaron a desaparecer.- Ya pasó? - Preguntó Leorio, al ver que se volvía a poner de pié. 

Kurapica asistió, luego fué dirigido al lavamanos para refrescarce un poco y quitarce ese mal sabor en la boca. 

Me siento morir... - Admitió finalmente el rubio 

Hasta que lo admites!... vamos, a la cama!- Ordenó mientras nuevamente lo guiaba donde los esperaban los demás. 

Entró en la habitación y dejó cuidadosamente a Kurapica en la cama. 

En seguida vuelvo, iré a buscar algo más de comida, cuidenmelo! - Fué lo último que se escucho de Leorio antes de salír, haciendo que Kutapica se sonrojara un poco, cosa que hizo sonreír maliciósamente a Killua y por otra parte Senritsu que había escuchado los latidos del corazon de Kurapica sonrió en felicidad, al parecer Kurapica no era tan frio como demostraba ser y su corazón tenía dueño, un dueño doctor, para ser exactos... 

**_Fin_**

_See... fin, es que quería solo aclarar que Kurapica andaba coladito por Leorio, como me quedó, yo no creo nada, ya que conmigo misma ando en neutro, diganme como quedó, si? a mis meils, o directamente al msn ( Kawaiigalatea(arroba)yahoo(punto)es, o a criyecoba282(arroba)Hot... etc  
Un saludo para mi querida Rommy!_   
_Se despide cariñosamente como siempre, esperando criticas y mas criticas, además de ensaladas varias mandando besitos, y gritando VIVA EL YAOI:_   
_Kawaii Galatea Catallonnya_


End file.
